This disclosure relates generally to the field of wagering events and more particularly to methods and devices for incremental wagering and awarding prizes for winning wagers. The methods are applicable to a variety of devices that are operable to carry out the incremental wagering.
Electronic device providers compete against each other to bring forth electronic devices that consumers want to use and/or purchase. The electronic device providers have always been concerned with profitability, but have increasingly become more concerned with how the manufacture and disposal of the electronic devices affects the environment. Thus a goal of many electronic device providers is to produce electronic devices that will be used repeatedly and more often, relative to competing electronic devices, such that the production of the electronic devices enhances profitability and the electronic devices are not disposed of sooner than expected or necessary.